


Apology

by Skylark42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Break Up, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Geralt lasts three days before he tracks Jaskier down.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326





	Apology

Geralt lasts three days before he tracks Jaskier down.

It isn't difficult to find him, he hasn't had time to go far. Only the next town over. He's in the tavern playing when Geralt sees him, playing something sad and yearning, not his usual style. Jaskier doesn't look particularly surprised to see him, nor does he look particularly pleased. Geralt is unsure of how to proceed. Jaskier decides for him, tilting his head towards the stairs.

Geralt follows him wordlessly up to his room. It's an awkward silence, one he wishes Jaskier would break, but he doesn't speak. Once inside, Jaskier turns to lock the door, leaving his back to Geralt and sighing deeply. It's such a downtrodden sound that Geralt feels another slice of guilt. He wishes he could take back what he said.

He moves and wraps arms around Jaskier's waist, buries his face in the nape of his neck and breathes in his scent. Jaskier flinches, but places a hand on his arm and leans back into him slightly. “I missed you.”

The confession is grumbled into Jaskier's hair, easier to say without facing him. Jaskier hums softly, “Did you?”

Geralt nuzzles his neck. Jaskier relaxes a tiny fraction more. “I didn't mean it. Forgive me.”

Jaskier wiggles free and turns around, looking at him with burning eyes. “You were an ass.”

“Yes.”

Jaskier glares at him. “An ass who hasn't even properly apologized.”

“I'm sorry,” Geralt says. He reaches out and places hands on Jaskier's hips, tugs him closer. “Let me make it up to you.”

Jaskier doesn't speak for a moment, just looks him over. When he speaks he sounds resigned, defeated. “Alright, I forgive you. I always do, don't I?”

And it's true, he does forgive Geralt a great many things. Most Geralt doesn't even apologize for. Geralt never tries to hurt him, not really, but he isn't good with emotions and feelings. There are times he'll say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. But on the mountain he was needlessly cruel; and for that perhaps Jaskier shouldn't forgive him. What has he done to earn his forgiveness?

He doesn't deserve Jaskier, same as he doesn't deserve Yennefer. It would be best to let Jaskier walk away, to let him leave and find happiness somewhere else. But Geralt isn't that good of a man, he can't lose this, can't lose Jaskier.

He doesn't know how to put all he feels into words, so he kisses Jaskier instead. Kisses him tenderly and reverently, like he is a thing to be treasured. Jaskier's mouth is sweet and yielding beneath his; his arms come up to wrap around his shoulders and cling. Jaskier pulls away to whisper against his lips “I missed you too.”

The words spur Geralt on; he lifts Jaskier and deposits him onto the bed gently, more gently than he normally would. He's careful of Jaskier's buttons and clasps as he undresses him, takes time to kiss every bit of skin revealed. He teases a nipple until Jaskier threads fingers in his hair and pants his name. When Jaskier's hands go to his own pants, Geralt brushes them away. “Let me take care of you.”

He guides Jaskier unto his stomach and parts his thighs, licks and nips his way up one and down the other. Then he hooks his thumbs in his cheeks and spreads him apart and buries his face inside. The first touch of his tongue has Jaskier moaning, each swipe earning him another little noise. He licks him slowly, thoroughly, before finally pushing inside. Jaskier lets out a broken moan. Geralt licks and sucks and bites at him until he is shaking, until his thighs quiver and his back is arched tight, his hands grasping the sheets.

Only when he starts to chant Geralt's name and _please_ does Geralt slide a hand under him and find his cock. He works it in tandem to his tongue's thrusting, gradually building speed until Jaskier clenches around him and comes so hard he screams.

Geralt comes to rest beside him, ignoring his own aching cock for the moment. He pulls Jaskier close and kisses his temple. Jaskier melts into him, loose and lax and sated. He grins up at Geralt. “That was one hell of an apology.”


End file.
